japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yo Inoue
Yumi Shitsukawa (漆川 由美, born on December 4, 1946 and died on February 28, 2003). Known by her stage name Yo Inoue (井上 瑤) was a famous Japanese voice actress. Inoue was diagnosed with lung cancer in 2001. She went through treatments in 2002. However her condition got worse in the final month of her life. Before she died, she was represented by the Tokyo Actor's Consumer Cooperative Society. Her duo roles as Ryo Bakura & Yami Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is succeeded by Rica Matsumoto who does Ash Ketchum in Pokémon. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Astro Boy (1980 version) – the Fireball (Ep. 48) *Baoh – Sophine *Bikkuriman 2000 – Giri Giri Ssu & Ryukan Madame *Blue Blink – Additional Voice *City Hunter – Boss Lady (Ep. 14) *Conan the Boy in Future – Additional Voice *Daikengo – Otoke *Densetsu Kyojin Ideon – Sheryl Formossa *Dirty Pair – Salesman C (Ep. 24) *Doctor Chichibuyama – A Nurse *Fancy Lala – Kuma san Bear (Ep. 14) *Gatchaman II – Paimer *Highschool! Kimengumi – Jyako Amano *Homerun Kanta – Shichiro Tobase *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 – Reika Sanjou *Ippatsu Kanta kun – Shichiro Tobase *Itadakiman – Additional Voice *Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman F – Additional Voice *Kimba the White Lion – Amuji *Koguma no Misha – Nyago *Macross 7 – Ivane Geperuniti *Madame Peppermint – Baken *Magic User's Club! – Akiko Aburatsubo *Magical Angel Creamy Mami – Additional Voice *Magical Stage Fancy Lala – Kuma san bear *Mirai Robo Daltanias – Manabu *Misha the Bearcub – Nyago *Mobile Suit Gundam – Sayla Mass, Haro, Kikka Kitamoto, Pelo, Coally (Ep. 8) & Milly Ratokie (Ep. 27) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ – Sayla Mass *Monarch The Big Bear of Tallac – Alice *Muteki Kojin Daitarn 3 – Reika Sanjo *Ninjaman Ippei – Ippei Yagyu *Ogon Senshi Gold Raitan – Hiro aka Hiroshi Oumi *Osomatsu kun – Osomatsu *Patlabor the Mobile Police – Kanuka Clancy *Plawres Sanshiro – Misty Sheila *Project Arms – Mary Katz *Project Arms The 2nd Chapter – Mary Katz *Ranma ½ – Rinko *Sasuga no Sarutobi – Yoko *Sentimental Journey – Ryuu Inoue *Shin Kyojin no Hoshi II – Sachiko *Shonen Santa no Daiboken – Queen Zurline (9 Episodes only) *Soreike! Anpanman – Tendon Okaasan & Kurobe *Space Runaway Ideon – Sheryl Formosa & Lou Piper *Spoon Oba san – Baken & Sarler Bacon *Tanoshii Moomin Ikka – Vifslan *Time Boken Itadakiman – Oscar & Sam *Time Boken Yatterman – Chiro, Himeko & Keroppa *Time Boken Yattodetaman – Aladdin & Jack *Toshi Gordian – Peachey & Peachy *Tosho Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura – Ran (Ep. 18 to 106) *Urusei Yatsura Special: It's Spring! Take Off! – Ran *Yatterman – Chiro (Ep. 11) *Yattodetaman – Additional Voice *YuYu Hakusho – Rando & Shorin *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Ryo Bakura (Ep. 12 to 41) & Yami Bakura (Ep. 12 to 41) Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *Baoh the Caller – Sophine *Crayon Shin chan Action Kamen vs Haigure Mao – Haramaki Lady *Demon Hunter Makaryudo – Rijityo *Domain of Murder – Mama *Fatal Fury Legend of the Hungry Wolf – Birnie *Fatal Fury The Motion Picture – Panni *Gundam Evolve – Sayla Mass (Evolve 1) *The Ideon A Contact – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *The Ideon Be Invoked – Piper Lou & Sheryl Formosa *The Legend of Lyon Flare – Neris *Legend of Reyon – Neris *Like the Clouds, Like the Wind – Koyo *Macross 7 the Movie The Galaxy's Calling Me! – Gepelnich *Mobile Suit Gundam Trilogy – Haro (Special Edition), Kikka Kitamoto & Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam MK II – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit SD Gundam's Counterattack – Sayla Mass *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam A New Translation – Sayla Mass (Library Recording) *Patlabor The Mobile Police – Clancy Kanuka *Patlabor The Mobile Police The New Files – Clancy Kanuka *Patlabor The Movie – Kanuka Clancy *Patlabor: Early Days – Kanuka Clancy *Tenchi The Daughter of Darkness – Yuzuha *Tosho Daimos – Cairo *Urusei Yatsura Special It's Spring! Take Off! – Ran *Urusei Yatsura Only You – Ran *Urusei Yatsura The Final Chapter – Carla *WXIII Patlabor The Movie 3 – Kanuka Clancy Video Games *Mobile Suit Gundam Encounters in Space – Sayla Mass Quotes *"???" Knownable Roles *'Ryo Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. *'Yami Bakura' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. *'Rando' in YuYu Hakusho *'Sayla Mass' in Mobile Suit Gundam *'Clancy Kanuka' in Patlabor The Mobile Police *'Sheryl Formossa' in The Ideon series *'Piper Lou' in The Ideon series *'Amanojaku' in High School! Kimengumi *'Osomatsu' in Osomatsu kun *'Reika Sanjō' in Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *'Ippei Yagyu' in Ninjaman Ippei *'Akiko Aburatsubo' in Magic User's Club *??? in *??? in *??? in Trivia *Her bloodtype was AB. *Her hobbies were ???. *Her star sign is a Sagittarius. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dog. *She only did one video game, and her final anime series performance was Yu-Gi-Oh!. *She was 56 years old when she die, and her private funeral was held on March 6, 2003. *The 20th anniversary remastered version of YuGiOh Duel Monsters was dedicated to her in memory. *Her role as Ran in Urusei Yatsura was succeeded by Kazue Komiya, while her other role as Clancy Kanuka in Patlabor was succeeded by Yuri Amano. Her other role as Sayla Mass in Mobile Suit Gundam was succeeded by Megumi Han. *Her YuYu Hakusho character Rando will not appear in the three part OVA series. *When it comes to comparing her voice with other voice actresses that do her character roles. Many fans on YouTube hate how users mix up her audio voice with Rica Matsumoto when it comes the role Bakura, and Yami Bakura. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES